Sugary Love?
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: Fionna made a deal with Marshall to keep his mouth shut...RATED T for language. YAOI boyxboy. different perspective of Fionna
1. Flame Prince?

Is it love?

maybe not just any, this one sugary and sweet

Marshall and Gumball...

...what do you guys have in plan?

**rated for some language**

* * *

"Hey pink nerd" Marshall said floating into the room.

"Uh, hey Marshall" PG said grabbing a test tube on the table as he work on a project.

"So what are you doing?" Marshall asked.

"Just working on something scientific, you wouldn't understand" PG said grabbing two bottles, one with red and one with blue.

"I know that both of those bottles that your about to mix up is going to make a purple color" Marshall said smirking floating closer.

"Really?" PG said pouring the elixir into one of the bottles.

The liquid substance form quickly together, giving a bright purple appearance as a result.

"Oh how right you are my fine vampire king" PG said to joyfully.

"Fine you say...am I really that_ fine" _Marshall said seductively getting closer to the prince.

PG realized what he said.

"That's not what I meant!" PG blushed glaring at the vampire.

"Yeah whatever, we already know you like me" Marshall peck a kiss on the pink prince.

"What do you mean I like you, you know I already have someone and she's my girlfriend!" PG snapped, blushing.

"When are you going to dump that human and get with me?" Marshall sigh then waited for an answer.

"Get with you!? Look you vampire, I'm. In. Love. got that!?"

"Sorry I can't take a cute candy pink prince so seriously" Marshall said trying not to laugh.

"Oh my glob just get out" PG said returning to his work.

"Whatever you say my prince, remember I'm always here waiting" Marshall smiled innocently hoping PG would look, then took off out the window.

"Marshall why won't you learn that i'm happy now" Gumball sighed "I'm with Fionna."

...

"But I'm sure if I ever want you I'll tell you that I do" Gumball said softly, smiled, and blushing looking back at the window.

"..."

"Oh Gumball I can't wait until it's time you realize...what the-" Marshall was walking and stopped to spot Fionna and Flame prince a distance away.

"What are they doing out here?" Marshall wondered and went in a bush to hide.

"Wait, what!?" The vampire stared at the two figures kissed passionately.

"Holy glob!" Marshall panicked then wondered why Fionna didn't burn up.

"Wow were getting good at kissing" Fionna said letting go of Flame prince's lips.

"Yes we are, I even learned how to keep my heat at a good temperature for you babe" Flame prince smiled trying to look cool.

"What the stuff!?" Marshall looked at the two giggled and smiled playfully.

"Your not getting away with this Fionna-" Marshall accidentally moved causing a loud rustled in the leaves.

"Who's there?" Flame prince looked back at the bush that Marshall was at.

"Oh shit"

* * *

**Review! next chapter will be longer. :3**


	2. Deal!

"Shit"

"Who's there?" Flame prince ran to the bush. Right when he moved the leaves out of the way he found...there was nothing there.

"Huh?" Flame prince looked around for the crook.

"What's wrong babe?" Fionna looked worried about Flame prince.

"Nothing...I just thought I heard something"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." FP nodded his head and peck a kiss on Fionna "Look I'll just see you later okay?"

"Oh alright" Fionna waved at the prince as his left with trails of flames. "He such a hot prince" Fionna sighed and smiled.

"What the fudge!?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Fionna said looking around.

The vampire made his self visible in front of Fionna.

"Marshall?" The bunny girl chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Marshall asked confused but a little angry.

"You were trying to scare me dude, you know you suck at scaring people" Fionna said laughing.

Yep as Marshall thought, she still the mean human he ever met. Don't get Marshall wrong he did used to love this bunny girl, but they had to break up because the adventuress had to cheat on him. It made Marshall angry at her for all that he done to always be on her side, I guess he was wrong...wrong to love her. That's why he now waiting for his beloved sweet prince to break up with this human, also she cheated on him...Oh! That's right she cheating on him!

"Look bunny girl I don't have time to walk down memory lane with you-"

"Why not? Why can't I talk to my Ex?"

"Your my Ex...for a reason" Marshall said frowning.

"Whatever, why are you here?" Fionna said a little annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Marshall retorted.

"Because I am"

"With Flame prince huh?"

"Yeah with- wait...WHAT!?" Fionna snapped all of sudden "How you know I was with FP?"

"One, because you just told me. Two, I was the one hiding in the bush" Marshall smirked at Fionna defeat.

"Fuck you Marshall!"

"Please don't curse, that's rude" Marshall said hinting a smile.

"Stay out of my life!" Fionna said "You didn't see nothing!"

"your right I _didn't_ see _nothing _I saw something which was you kissing Flame prince" Marshall stuck out his tongue laughing.

"I swear if you tell anybody!"

"What? Are you trying to threaten me? Pfft! Please! Fionna your making me laugh!" The vampire laughed uncontrollably.

"I will spit on your grave Marshall!"

"Shut up Fionna, you don't know what you're talking about" Marshall continued "You know I can never die!"

"Whatever..."

"I can't wait for tomorrow" Marshall laughed.

"...Marshall..."

"What human?"

"I'll make a deal with you..." Fionna said looking at the ground.

"A deal?" Marshall said "What kind of deal?"

"I'll...be your pet..."

"Wait! Like you'll do whatever I say!" Marshall couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah...sure" Fionna said sadly.

"I mean...are you sure?" Marshall pondered.

"...Yes I'm sure" Fionna continued "Anything for my sweet prince boyfriend."

"You know you won't be able to keep this up right?"

"I like to try at least" Fionna smiled sickly.

"Well it's better than fighting me...right hero?"

"No it's not but I have no other choice...you are an immortal"

"That may be so...but you know I burn in sunlight" Marshall continued "You could always hurt me like that."

"I'm not dumb Marshall, I know night-time would eventually come" Fionna smile went away then turned into disgust.

"Looks like you and I spend a lot of time together when we were going out hmm?"

"Yeah we did"

"Well let's begin our deal, starting tomorrow" Marshall smirked.

"Where do you want me to go?" Fionna said with hatred.

"Go to the Candy kingdom that awaits our sweet Prince Gumball" Marshall said.

"What!?"

"huh?"

"Whatever...fine I'll go" Fionna walked off.

"Don't forget! I'm coming too!" Marshall shouted.

As Marshall waited for a response all he heard was mumbling from under Fionna's breath.

"You know I can hear from far away!" Marshall lied.

"Leave me alone Marshall!" Fionna shouted in anger.

The vampire laughed and floated home " I definitely can't wait for tomorrow now."

* * *

**If you want me to take any language out I can, I had to update a little late because christmas yeah yeah excuse anyways review! Remember this is a different view of Fionna**


	3. Candy kingdom part 1

...

"What time is it?"

...

"Damn...it's like 11:00 am" Marshall floated from the bed into the bathroom "Oh that's right today is where I can have fun."

Marshall started to brushed his teeth. He floated downstairs and threw on a jacket. It was sunny outside, it was a clear sky so Marshall got his umbrella. He went outside then decided to go stop by Fionna's tree house. "Maybe she blew it, she might be at home" the vampire thought and headed out the cave. As he approached he saw Cake outside the tree house "Hey Cake."

She hissed then gave up from somewhat exhaustion "What do you want Marshall?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for Fionna. Do you know where she is?" Marshall asked.

"No, I thought you would, my Baby cakes is your Ex " Cake said with a hint of hatred.

"Anyways isnt weird that your baby cakes didn't tell you where she was going?"

"Yeah...wait! Why do you want to know where she is?" Cake said suspiciously.

"Just wanted to check on my Fi, see how she doing, that's all" Marshall smiled.

"Whatever, I'm watching you!" Cake said pointing her fingers at the vampire.

"Heh" Marshall snickered "You never change, do you cat?" He floated off, away from the tree house towards the candy kingdom "Time to have some fun." Marshall floated inside the candy kingdom surprisingly seeing the sweet prince and a human dancing in the ball room "This won't be that easy Fionna."

...

"PG your such a radical dancer" Fionna said leaning against his chest.

"Your such adventuress, I admire your work then mine" PG smiled softly "You know I haven't seen you in a while."

"What are you going to say Fionna?" Marshall said as he got closer to a high window where he wouldn't be seen.

Fionna looked up and saw the vampire creeping over, hoping she'll mess up. That's what he wanted, he wanted the human to mess up and so he can tell PG the truth...the truth that she cheating on him.

"Yeah you know, I'm busy with adventures and such" Fionna smiled.

"That's funny, I asked some creatures around Ooo if they have seen you. They said they haven't seen you around lately" PG said curiously.

"HA! What are you going to do now Fionna?" Marshall said chuckling.

Fionna started to sweat, she had to think of something. She looked up at the vampire, and saw that he was laughing "PG! Marshall's at the window watching us!" Fionna pointed.

"Huh?" PG looked up where she was pointed and saw the vampire laughing "Marshall!"


	4. Part 2 and Flame kingdom

"Marshall! Come down from up there!"

"Huh? What?" Marshall realized PG was calling his name.

"Heh" Fionna stick out her tongue at Marshall.

"...That human..." Marshall stared at disgust at Fionna as he came down.

"What were you doing!?" PG snapped in anger at the vampire.

"Nothing I was just-"

"Marshall I'm getting sick in tired of this"

"What...?" Marshall then started to stared at the prince "PG, I didn't anything-"

"Marshall are you trying to sabotage my relationship with my dear Fionna!?"

"...No I-" Marshall then looked at Fionna and saw her snickering "I'm just trying to protect you."

"Get out..."

"PG I-"

"GET THE GLOBING OUT!" PG pointed at the door.

Marshall headed towards the door staring at Fionna, motioning to her that it's not over. Of Fionna just gave him a sly smiled, thinking that she has more advantage now. "You can't hide behind Gumball for long" Marshall said floating out the door, leaving it open as he left.

"What is he talking about?" PG said looking at Fionna.

"I don't know, the vampire is old he doesn't know what he talking about, he live here for too long"

Marshall stopped, he was levitating in one place. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and PG believes this."Damn Fionna...your pretty good" Marshall laughed as he floated away.

"Yep I know I am" Fionna smirked as the door closed.

...

Later that night...

"The only thing I can do is see what that Flame douche is doing" Marshall said floating as he saw the Flame kingdom from a distance. The vampire transformed into a bat, hiding himself from sight. "I wonder where flamey is at?" Marshall said overlooking the kingdom of fire people walking around. "hmm" The bat flew inside the main center of the kingdom looking for him. "Oh! There he is!" Marshall said in his squeaky voice. He headed down and found a lantern to hide behind.

"Mother! Can I please go see her!?" Flame prince said frustrated.

"I'm sorry son, but you can't!" The flaming queen said heavily.

"Why not!?"

"Her element...it can hurt you, and you know it!"

"Mmhmm" Marshall agreed with her quietly "So true."

"And besides...you derserve better-"

"Like who!?" Flame prince said

"...The human...maybe" The Flame queen said quietly.

...Silence took over the room.

"Wait...what!?" Marshall said quietly, confused.

"...But mother I love water princess" Flame prince said.

"But her element it's...just too strong! It can hurt you!" The Flame queen yelled.

"...What the...wait...what's going on?" Marshall said as he accidentally knock over the lantern.

"Huh? Who's there!?" The Flame queen yelled as everybody heads turned to the direction of the sound.

"Damn not again!"


	5. Flame kingdom part 2

"Hello!?" Flame prince said.

"Damn, I'm so dumb I could just cloak myself" Marshall said realizing slowly of the fact. He cloak his self and flew away, escaping, avoiding the situation of almost being caught "That was close...man, I got to cloak when I want to be hidden."

...

"What was that?" Flame queen said.

"...I don't know...it might be nothing...?" Flame prince said "Can I just go outside at least?"

"Are you going to see the Human?"

"YES!" Flame prince said annoyed.

"Alright then your free to go" She grant his permission and FP was off.

"Finally, now I can see who I really wanted to see" FP said traveling fast with flames as a trail was left behind of it.

...

"What was all that anyway?" Marshall said uncloaking his self, flying in the air. "Water princess who's that?" The vampire thought "Would this effect Gumball?...But the deal...I can't break it...Fionna still have our game going on, were not done yet." Marshall flew around stalling time so he could think of a plan "What to do? What to do?" He repeated to his self thinking "I know, wow why haven't I thought about this before, sabotage Flame prince and Fionna relationship! YES!" Marshall shouted happily thinking that he has the situation wrapped around his fingers "Time to get some information!" The vampire smiled floating in a circle, happily.

**Meanwhile in the Candy kingdom**

"So Gumball...we been dancing for a while" Fionna said.

"Yes my darling...is there something wrong?" PG said, automatically stopped dancing.

"Oh no!...It's just that...I have to go see-"

"Fionna" PG said firmly, cutting off Fionna "Are you...cheating on me?"

"What!? No!" Fionna said angered "Why would you say that!?"

"I know! Stupid question!...But...I have something to confess...I really think...I'm in love with-"

"Hold that thought PG, I have a feeling evil lurking around" Fionna said going into her fighting stance.

"What? My guards would already felt it and do of all the power to destroy whatever evil" PG said assuring Fionna.

"Um...well I'm am an adventuress, I can feel evilness a mile away" Fionna smiled.

"Well I guess I can't fight with that" PG smiled then kissed his adventuress "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely" The human gave her hero smile at her sweet prince and left.


	6. PG, Flambo, and Marshall

Prince Gumball watch as his adventuress left. "Oh Fionna" he sighed "Fionna, darling...I have a feeling...your keeping something away from me" PG said walking upstairs going into his room. It was pink, well all kinds of shades of pink in the room. The pillows look as if they were a hint of red in them and the blankets match his hair as the walls did. "Ah such a pinky room" PG mumbled to his self. "It's such a beauty outside" He looked a the window than at the bacony. PG headed towards the bacony to explore the sweet air and sunny outside. "Oh my...it's so cool, even the clouds are no where to be seen" He said "I wonder how the candy people are...huh?" PG looked over at the town and saw a little burst of usual flames flaring up from behind a candy house "What is going on?"

"Hey Flambo heat that side!"

"Alright!" Flambo heat a side of a candy house "You think they'll like this Marshall?"

"Yeah, hot candies likes having a warm cozy houses to go home to" Marshall smiled cooly.

"What is the meaning of this!?" PG said walking up to the two mischievous moving objects "Wait...Marshall?"

"What sup?"

"Flambo?" PG looked down, next to Marshall.

"What's baking PG?" Flambo smiled.

"Oh nothing, a couple hours ago I had a cake baking but-..! Wait a minute! What are you doing here!?" PG snapped back to realization "And you Marshall! I thought I told you to get the globing out!"

"Yeah, out of the kingdom not the town or anything" Marshall smirked.

"...Whatever. Just! What are you doing here!?" PG blushed in embarrassment.

"I was actually going to see Flambo for some info, then I spot fire around the candy town and found him"

"Yeah, I was struggling to figure out what part of the hot candies house I should burn up" Flambo said. PG looked back at the candy house then back at the two.

"And my hot candies approve of it?" PG said.

"Yep and your normal candy people are protected from the harm of the fire, don't worry" Flambo said.

"OH YES! DAMN YES!" Marshall started to nose bleed then blushed really hard "YES YOUR HOT CANDIES APPROVES OF THIS! YES!"

PG looked up at the vampire in confusion then realized "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He blushed a darker shade of pink.

"Whatever sweet prince" Marshall floated over to him "I love you and your hot candies."

PG blushed so hard that it made Marshall drool over his cheeks, wanting to suck every shades of pink that his face made "Marshall I-"

"Hold that thought for tommorrow" Marshall said turning his head to Flambo.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I got stuff to do as a king alright" Marshall smiled and walk over to the flame ball "So what do you know about water princess?" the two walked off leaving the pink prince alone.

...

PG started to think "Adventuress and Kings got stuff to do, to the point I can't say one word...huh?" he laughed and headed back to his kingdom "Well I'll get my word in soon..."


	7. Info about WP

"Water princess?"

"Yeah" Marshall said.

"I haven't heard that name in a while" Flambo said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well you see the Flame queen banned that name ever being said at the Flame kingdom, Water princess is obvious a water element the Flame queen doesn't approve of her"

"Hmm make sense" Marshall said a little confused.

"Why are you asking about her anyways" Flambo asked.

Marshall explained what happened at the Flame kingdom.

"Whoa don't go there uninvited, you'll get yourself handed to!"

"I know, I shouldn't been inviting myself in" Marshall said scratching the back of his head.

"Whateves, your fine anyways" Flambo continued "Why did you go there in the first place?"

Marshall explained what had happened the past couple of days.

"...I will have no part of this...I'll tell you about the Water princess" Flambo said "But let me repeat...I have no part in this!"

"Okay, okay"

"Anyways, the water princess is a princess that lives in the ocean, she lives in the west of Aaa's ocean where she lies at a Water kingdom, let me warn you she doesn't like unknown visitors at her Water kingdom"

"Who doesn't?" Marshall said obviously.

"...The Flame prince has been having a hidden relationship with the Water princess for two years"

"TWO YEARS!" Marshall said surprised "That's how long Fionna and I break-up has been...since two years...wait."

"What?"

"Do you think...the guy that Fionna cheated on me with...was the Flame prince?"

...

There was silence that felll between them. Marshall stared at Flambo waiting for an answer...but nothing came out. Flambo was about to break it, but he didn't want to give him the wrong answer.

"...Maybe he is maybe he isn't..." Flambo finally said.

"Yeah maybe, I'll never know unless I directly find out myself huh?" Marshall said staring at the ground.

"Yep"

"...Well I shouldn't care, I love my candy prince then that hoe" Marshall snickered "And I will protect him with everthing...but I'm not going to let his heart get broken like mine was" Marshall said as he started to float.

"So you really going through with this? You're really going to sabotage the relationship between Fionna and Flame prince?" Flambo said eating a random charcoal from the ground.

"Nah, I'm just going to show Fionna the truth that's all" Marshall said smiling micheviously.


	8. Fionna and Cake

"Be careful Marshall," Flambo flared up, "Your dealing with a fire element."

"DUH! It's obvious!" Marshall snickered.

"Just be careful, okay?" Flambo rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Alright I'll be careful" Marshall said, about float away.

"Hey I'm serious, the Flame queen's son i no joke!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Marshall floated away leaving Flambo behind.

...

"You might be a vampire...but you could be a kid at times too, don't take things for granted" Flambo had his hands on hips, shaking his head.

**Meanwhile at the Treehouse**

"Oh where's my darling!" Cake was panicking at the time, even before Marshall came over as she was looking for Fionna.

"Cake" Fionna walked in, going towards the worried cat.

"Huh?" the cat looked up at her human friend, "Fionna?"

"Yeah"

"...Fionna...Fionna! WHERE WERE YOU!?" the cat snapped and ran to Fionna, squeezing her.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be too worry, I thought you might of took a look at the candy kingdom to find me or something"

"The...candy kingdom?" Cake's eye widen "Right! The candy kingdom! Why didn't I go there...?"

"Oh you silly cat" Fionna smiled.

"I'm just glad your home," Cake hugged Fionna, "Oh! Fionna"

"Yeah"

"Some old demon king stop by, he reek of dead cats...UGH!" Cake made a disgusted look.

"Huh? Marshall?" Fionna said.

"Yeah, he was looking for you," Cake said unwrapping her arms from Fionna, "So Fionna want me to go kill him?"

"Huh? no it's fine," Fionna smirked, "I'll take care of things myself okay, Cake"

"Alright baby cakes, but if you need a helping hand I'll be here"

"I know you will Cake, you will never leave me, you'll always lend a stretching hand for a friend" Fionna went out to Cake to hug her.

"Ohhhh, Fionna" Cake smiled.

"Ha! But leave all the kick butts to be, okay" Fionna said winking

"Alright"

(A little moment of Fionna and Cake...maybe just maybe Fionna can be turned from all her hurt causes, will Marshall be able to accept that?)

...

"So you said Marshall stop by?" Fionna said looking out the window.

"Yeah, But if you do go over there I want you to be careful," Cake said, "But I have one question...Why Marshall break up with you Fionna? I never ask you that..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update blah blah I noticed I made some past grammar errors, I'll be fixing them. Thankyou Kurbykakes, I'm glad your enjoying the story :3, Yeah i was going to extend the words but this story was going to be a story where I just update everyday, yeah I failed xD. old well I tried, Review! And for the readers that review thankyou :D**


End file.
